


Не пугай меня

by svebarazelena



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svebarazelena/pseuds/svebarazelena
Summary: о канцелярской резинке, страхе, стихах и любви к матери.





	Не пугай меня

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> EagleJD, человеку, которому я теперь радостно показываю незаконченные песни, первому за много лет.  
> Примечания:  
> некоторые личные вещи просто хочется вынести наружу из своей головы, поэтому вот. Ничего нового, ничего выдающегося. Хотелось выговориться в таком формате. 
> 
> !!! упоминание селфхарма

Тайлер закрывает дверь в свою комнату, приваливаясь к ней спиной, смысл услышанного медленно доходит до него. В этом не было ничего нового, пожалуй. Но убеждаться больно все равно. Больно. Он поддевает пальцем резинку на запястье и отпускает ее. Боль вспыхивает, распространяясь игольчатым цветком, до дрожи проникая в кончики пальцев. Этого достаточно. Или нет. В голове все еще звучит голос матери : «Не пугай меня». Три слова, что разрушили его сегодня. Такая простая ситуация, простая картинка.  
Она собирается что-то готовить, он допивает чай. Больше на кухне никого нет. Рукав толстовки задирается, открывая ярко-желтую резинку на запястье. Мама бросает случайный взгляд.  
– Ты себе не передавливаешь руку этой штукой?  
– Что? – Иногда Тайлер хочет носить такие длинные рукава, как у Пьеро, с маленькими прорезями, чтобы просовывать наружу свои калечащие друг друга руки только иногда. – Нет, не передавливаю.  
– Зачем это? – Она продолжает нарезать овощи, не смотря на него.  
– Это… – Тайлер судорожно пытается придумать удовлетворительное объяснение, – Что-то вроде антистресса, знаешь.  
– О, – Она смотрит на его запястье, но рукава уже натянуты до самых костяшек – Ты молодец. Хвалю.  
Тайлер давится воздухом. Они очень давно про это не говорили. Мама продолжает:  
– Но может быть, стоит заменить это чем-то другим. Например, пластырь. Его можно отдирать туда-сюда, вроде как от себя, но себе не вредить, м?  
Тайлер все еще не понимает, хороший знак, что она так открыто и без отвращения говорит об этом, или нет. Это просто не может быть правдой.   
– Н-не знаю, – он выдавливает из себя, – так пластыри быстро будут портиться.  
– Ну и что, я думаю это все равно лучше, чем…  
– Это недостаточно больно, – выпаливает он.  
Высказанная откровенность повисает в воздухе. Мама поднимает на него глаза.  
– Не пугай меня.  
Тайлер выдавливает из себя улыбку, короткий смешок вырывается сквозь сжатые зубы. Плохая шутка. Все знают, что это не шутка. Когда ты научишься держать язык за зубами, Тайлер Джозеф?  
– Я пойду к себе.   
Он уходит, не дожидаясь продолжения разговора. 

Сейчас он сидит на кровати, обнимая подушку. Поддевает и оттягивает резинку. Ему интересно, когда она лопнет. Это не станет никаким окончанием, в ящике стола еще коробка таких же. Ему интересно, когда на запястье появится багровый след или что-то вроде того. Он даже не знает, зачем делает это сейчас. На пальце у ногтя черным пятном запеклась свежая кровь. Иногда резинка – совсем не замена этой боли, а скорее наказание за нее. Этой боли, что причиняешь себе сам, что заметна окружающим. У него нет рукавов Пьеро в пол, он не может везде ходить в перчатках. Руки в постоянных ранах видны всем. Когда-то его ругали, пугали рассказами про занесенную инфекцию, убеждали, что это ужасно выглядит. Однажды он сорвался, кричал что не может это контролировать и убежал к себе. Больше эта тема не поднималась. Никто не знал про тонкий шрам на бедре от канцелярского ножа. Он не решился тогда провести им по руке. Рукава имеют свойства задираться. Когда-нибудь наступает лето. Все увидят. Все заметят. Нож был отброшен в страхе, что остановиться не получится. Кровь выступала каплями вдоль пореза, и даже не было сил плакать. Он столько раз пытался придумать чем заменить эту механическую боль и вид собственной крови, но постоянно терпел поражение. Резинка стала очередной попыткой, ее можно было не снимать целый день, она выдерживала воду, была незаметной и нейтральной для случайного взгляда. До сегодняшнего дня.

Не пугай меня.

Ему одиннадцать. Он впервые видел смерть и был на похоронах. Он снова достает помятую тетрадь со стихами, или, скорее, мыслями в столбик. Теперь он пишет только о смерти, а на фоне часто видны размазанные бледно-оранжевые следы. Это кровь. Он делает это по наитию, ему не хочется причинять себе боль, но хочется оставить на бумаге еще какой-то физический кусочек себя кроме почерка и слов о смерти, абстрактном явлении или своей собственной.  
Эти стихи он никому не показывает. 

Не пугай меня.

Ему тринадцать. Он рисует черной ручкой как парня отводит от пропасти ангел, а внизу беснуются демоны и тянут к нему костлявые руки. Он долго трудился и теперь с гордостью показывает матери, ожидая ее реакции. Она только вздрагивает и закрывает рот рукой.   
– Малыш, почему ты рисуешь все такое мрачное? 

Не пугай меня.

Тетрадями с грустными стихами забит весь ящик стола. Иногда Тайлеру кажется, что они кричат. Они хотят быть кем-то прочитанными. Быть живыми. Он поддевает засохшую черную корку и кровь снова начинает течь. Она дотекает до резинки и его разбирает нервный смех. Она совсем не помогает. Это скорее символ того, что он все еще пытается бороться. Когда-то он даже молился об этом. Но его руки все еще ужасны, а ангелы остались только на детских рисунках. Он больше не верит, что Бог может ему помочь.

Он давно не показывает никаких стихов матери. Возможно, она думает, что он больше не пишет. Возможно, ей легче от этого. Он ее любит. Он не хочет, чтобы она за него боялась.

Не пугай меня.

Стихи задыхаются в своем ящике, Тайлер задыхается с ними наедине. Однажды они начинают складываться в песни, и становится еще хуже. Песни хотят быть услышанными еще отчаяннее, им мало общества Тайлера и ему так страшно быть с ними наедине. Выйти куда-то с ними самому представляется еще страшнее. Нужен кто-то, кто услышит их первым. Кто выйдет с ним вместе перед другими. Кого эти песни не испугают.

Когда раздается звонок в дверь, Тайлера уже потряхивает. Весь день он сомневался, что это хорошая идея, и сейчас уже полностью уверен в обратном. На пороге неловко мнется Джош Дан, парень с которым он познакомился совсем недавно, и которому почему-то решил показать свои песни. При виде Тайлера, его лицо озаряется улыбкой, от которой Джозеф забывает как дышать, и решает, что если Джошу сегодня не понравятся его песни, он сожжет все свои бумаги дотла.

Тайлер сидит за пианино спиной к Джошу. Может быть лучше не видеть его глаза, чтобы сыграть все до конца, даже если сейчас последний раз, когда он играет это кому-то. Но часть его очень хотела бы видеть первую реакцию сразу. Кое-где он фальшивит, пальцы, перемотанные пластырем соскальзывают с черных клавиш. Его руки все равно выглядят ужасно, но он не хочет пугать Джоша еще больше. Это, наверное, глупо, ведь песнями он может испугать гораздо сильнее. Смерть, боль, одиночество, кто вообще захочет слушать про это? Он делает над собой огромное усилие, чтобы закончить, и потом сидит, уставившись на клавиатуру, не решаясь повернуться к своему единственному слушателю. Тайлер слышит шорох сзади, но все еще остается неподвижным. У него есть еще пара секунд для надежды, а потом все. Потом все закончится. Как же еще. Он едва не подпрыгивает от осторожного, но уверенного прикосновения к плечу.  
– Тайлер, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.   
Он нехотя поднимает взгляд. В глазах Джоша космос. Может быть, немножко слезы. Но никакого страха.   
– Это гениально, слышишь меня? Я еще не слышал ничего подобного… Это… – Тайлер все еще не может пошевелиться. – Это точно должно звучать не только в этом подвале, чувак.

***

 

Он давно не показывает маме свои стихи. Она слышит его песни уже готовыми, со сцены или в записи. Она видит, как он при этом счастлив, даже если ей все еще страшно вслушиваться в смысл. Она видит, что он теперь не один.

10.10.2018


End file.
